Duplicity
by ADADancer
Summary: The greatest transgression in life is allowing the guilty to go unpunished. There is always a risk of retaliation, but the innocent will get their retribution one way or another. I was here to get revenge on the people that had wronged my father.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Duplicity

**Prologue**

Bella's Point of View

"Get out! Get the hell out of my house, Bella!"

I stood frozen in front of him. I couldn't understand how we had gone from a happy and loving couple to him screaming at me to get out of our house.

I guess I always knew there would be a time when Edward would find out the truth, but I had hoped that it would be years from now. I knew he would be upset, but I figured he would take a walk and then be calm after a while.

"Bella, get your shit and get out!" he screamed.

"I-I-I'm not leaving," I croaked through my tears.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?" He stood a foot taller than me.

"Edward, you're my husband! We can work this out." I tried to reach for his hand, but he was quick to back away.

"How can we work anything out that was based on a lie?" he yelled. His face was turning a deep shade of red.

"It started out a lie, but I promise you that my feelings toward you were true!" I cried.

"Argh!" He ran his hands up and down his face.

Edward's hair was a wild mess. The normal, easy-going guy that I had fallen in love with was no longer here. He looked disoriented in his black suit.

"Bella, I can't do this," he spoke in a calm tone, but I knew that he was serious.

"E-Ed…"

He raised his hand to stop me. "Did you ever once think about how this would affect me or _our _daughter?" He abruptly stood up. "Damn it, Bella! This whole time— I can't believe this." He pulled on his hair tightly.

"Of course I did! She is the most important thing…"

"Don't you say it!" he pointed his finger at me. "If we ever meant anything to you, you would have told me the truth about who you were."

"List…"

"Really? Listen to you! I've spent the last five years believing that you were Marie Dwyer—an honest and charitable woman. Not someone who feeds on others pain. I don't know what my family ever did to hurt you, but I can't believe that you…"

I had heard enough. Edward only knew a small part of the truth, but he had no idea what his family really was capable of.

"You think your family is so perfect and gracious toward others. They have everyone wrapped around their fingers, except for me and your brother."

"Leave him out of this!" he demanded.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?"

"I think after all these years I deserve the truth from you! Something my mother always believed you lacked!"

"Argh! Are you really that blind? Your father is a sadistic man, but your mother is far worse!"

"Stop trying to change the subject! Tell me the truth!" He stood in an intimidating stance, but I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not trying to change the subject. They are the root of the problem!"

"Enough! I'm done with you and all your lies!" He raised his fist and hit the wall behind my head.

"That's just great, real mature Edward!"

"That's funny, coming from a woman who lies about everything, just like her father!"

"You leave my father out of this! You hear me? He was the innocent victim in this whole scheme!"

"He attempted to seduce my unwilling mother. That doesn't sound like an innocent victim to me!"

"Wow, Edward you've got it all wrong." I laughed without humor.

"It's the truth!"

"No, it isn't! You want to know the truth fine then! Here it is!" I stood nose against nose to him in my high heels.

I took a deep breath before I spoke in a calm eerily tone. "The truth is your mother tried to seduce my father after she found my mother in bed with your father, and in turn, Carlisle had him murdered."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**Chapters will be a lot longer than this! I promise!**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**

**I'm extremely sorry for the long wait! I have recently finished this semester up and I started a new job that requires me to work nights. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

I stared out into the open ocean as I made the morning coffee. My eyes were heavy and tired after a long night of Charlie screaming from her nightmares. Around three in the morning, I had finally budged and let her come into our bedroom. While Charlie slept peacefully, Edward and I were constantly waking up to a leg in our back and hand in our face.

Edward walked into the kitchen looking the same way I felt. His hair was in disarray and he had deep, dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Morning," I greeted him as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Morning," he croaked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I handed him a fresh cup of black coffee. I don't know how he drank it that way. I couldn't drink my coffee without creamer.

He looked out the window and rolled his eyes. "I think my motha' is spying on us again."

I looked out the window and could see a small silhouette in a window of the house across from us.

"She's probably making sure that we're okay." I lied through my teeth, knowing the truth.

It was no secret that Esme didn't like me. She had hated me the day her son had set eyes on me—as Marie Dwyer. When I was little Isabella Swan, she used to adore me. That was before I was a teenager and things had gotten exceptionally dysfunctional.

I had always been exceedingly close to my father as a child. I was his little girl and I liked to hang out with him doing work outside, instead of being inside with my older sisters. He would always make fun of me and my twin sister Rosalie. We were complete opposites in every way. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was tall and thin, whereas I was short with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, with a bigger build. He often joked about us not really being twins, because of the differences.

At a loss for what to do after my father's death, I had taken off. I knew what I wanted now—to find out who was responsible for his death, and to get my revenge on them. I no longer looked like little Isabella Swan. I was still short, but I had cut my long, dirty blond hair and I was much skinnier than I had been as a teenager. My eye color was now flecked with blue. I also wore make-up and got my eyebrows waxed. It certainly made a world of a difference. I had only disappeared for two years, but that was enough for people to not recognize me.

"I have to be at the office early this morning. I've got that big meeting with Jenks and my father." Edward pulled me closer to his body as he peppered my bare shoulder with light kisses.

"Should I expect you for dinner?" I asked him. I looked up into his strikingly green eyes.

"Have I ever missed a dinner?" he questioned.

"No." I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"Then of course I'll be here." He kissed my cheek before heading up the stairs to get ready.

Although I had started are relationship based on a lie, I really did love Edward. He had no part in his parents' mistakes. He was so sweet and attentive toward me— even when I was little—but he was also completely naïve. His parents were his idols, yet he only saw the things they wanted him to see. He had no idea how morally corrupt they were.

Shaking my head, I looked back over to Esme across the water. I gave her a little smirk and wave before disappearing up the stairs after Edward.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

The doorbell rang as I finished paying the bills. I walked out of the study and down the long black marble staircase.

I opened the door without looking through the peephole to find my mother-in-law on the other side of it. She gave me a fake smile before walking inside.

"Good morning, Marie. How are you on this fine morning?" she asked with false pleasantness.

"I'm absolutely wonderful. And yourself?" I spoke in the same formal tone as she did.

"Oh you know." She rolled her eyes. "The usual," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Well, come in, come in," I insisted as she breezed past me.

Her heels clicked loudly against the flooring. She took in her surroundings, trying to find something out of place, like she did every time she visited. Of course, there was nothing she could find, and she gave a loud "humph" in disappointment.

I led her into the dining room and brought over a cup of tea for each of us. I sat down across from her and waited for her to explain why she was here.

"As you know, this weekend I am hosting the Awareness of Autism Fundraiser. I have everything taken care of except for my guest list. Did you ever hear back from your parents?" She eyed me suspiciously.

She did this every time there was an event that she was hosting. I had mentioned from the beginning that my family and I had a falling out, and we haven't reconnected since. They missed my wedding and the birth of my daughter. It wasn't their fault, but if they knew what I had planned, they would certainly interfere. After my father's death, my mother had quickly sold the house and moved to Manhattan. As far as they knew, I was living in Europe.

"No, I left a message and wrote an email, but they never got back to me. They won't be attending. I'm terribly sorry," I apologized.

"Of course." She cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, is there anything else you need from me?" I asked her.

She stared hard at me for a few seconds before placing her half-full cup of tea on the tray in front of her. "No, that will be all. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." She stood up and fixed her tight purple dress.

"As always, it's a pleasure to have you over, Esme. I look forward to your event. You know how much Edward and I love to support you." I buttered her up.

"Edward has always been my biggest supporter compared to his brother. I wonder what went wrong. I suppose maybe I favored Edward more than Masen." She quickly dropped the subject as I opened the door.

"Well, I guess I will see you soon." She smiled.

"Yes, indeed," I said before closing the door after her.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Dupliticy~Duplicity~

I finished packing the bag of lunch goodies for Edward and me when the front door chimed. "Edward?" I called. He wasn't supposed to be home for lunch today.

"Nope! Guess again, little Swan."

I spun around quickly to see my husband's twin brother, Masen. If it weren't for the fact that he had tattoos up and down his arms, I would have thought he was my husband.

"Don't you have someone else to bug?" I asked with irritation.

"Come on, you're no fun," he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. Masen and I were the only ones who knew what had happened between our parents. We related to one another. We were both the underdog twins, something that my sister Rose and Edward could never understand. However, unlike Masen, I had always had the support of my father. Masen's parents couldn't understand why he had never gone into the family business like his brother.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes as he thought about his fiancée. "She's picking out paint colors today. She was a bit irked that I wasn't really interested in what color we painted our bedroom."

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically. "She wanted you to be involved and give your input on what you liked."

"I really could not care less. We both know she ends up picking what she wants, whether I like it or not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you have a point. But, as a woman, I know that we love the support of our significant others."

"Anyway, change of subject. This is a stupid question, but are you attending my parents' fundraiser this weekend?"

"Of course! You know your brother would never miss a thing of theirs." I laughed.

"Oh, I know all too well. He would never want to disappoint them. I, on the other hand, disappoint them every day."

"Will you be attending?" I asked him.

He picked up one of the Gala apples in the basket and took a big bite out of it. "Against my will. Jessica thinks it will be the perfect place to get on my parents' good terms again."

"If only you told her the truth. I wonder how she would feel."

"I could say the same exact thing to you," he whispered.

"It's complicated," I spoke in a low tone.

"I know—Charlie," he said.

"Well, I need to get going. I'm off to surprise your brother with some lunch."

"He's a lucky man. I wish Jessica did that. I'm tired of eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cereal," he complained.

"I thought she was taking cooking lessons."

"She got kicked out the first day because she set the dish on fire."

I laughed. "What was she trying to make?"

"An omelet." He chuckled.

"Oh, poor thing. I should visit her sometime soon. I can teach her some basic foods to make."

"Please do. I'll let her know so you too can figure it out." He grabbed his keys.

"Sounds good. See you around!" I called after him.

I quickly grabbed my bag and my purse before heading out.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I arrived at Cullen Inc., right on time. I rode up in the private elevator that opened into Edward's office. He grinned widely when he noticed me and ended his conversation with the person on the other end of line.

"Hey, this is certainly a good surprise. What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up to take the bag out of my hands.

"I thought I would bring you with some lunch. I've heard through the grapevine that you haven't been taking lunch breaks."

"I'm not surprised. Angela always tattles on me." He laughed.

"Of course. That's what you get for hiring someone who I am great friends with." I kissed his chin. "Did I interrupt your phone call?" I asked.

"Nope, it was just my motha'." He rolled his eyes.

"Was it something important?" I questioned.

"Nope, just asking me if you really did try to contact your parents." He rolled his eyes.

"I really don't understand your mother. I talked to her this morning and told her what happened. Why doesn't she trust me?" I asked him.

"She does, trust me. I know my motha', and she just wants you to reconnect with your parents." He pulled my chin up.

"I don't think that's quite right."

"Marie, not this again." Edward sighed.

"What? Your mother never inquires about Garrett or Jessica's parents. Why is it always me?"

"I don't know. I guess I've always been really close to my motha', compared to Masen and Kate. She hasn't quite grasped after five long years that I am married and have my own little family now." He kissed the corner of my mouth as he attempted to distract me.

I quickly dropped the conversation, knowing I would never win this one with Edward. He was such an intelligent man— how he couldn't see beyond his parents' façade was beyond me.

"So, what did you bring me?"

I turned my attention to the bag and carefully started pulling out the containers filled with fresh cut fruit, potato salad, turkey sandwiches, and a two pieces of Italian cheesecake.

"You really do spoil me." Edward grinned as he eyed the food.

I fixed us each a plate before we sat down on the black leather couch overlooking the city below us. I cuddled up next to him, trying to think of a way to get Esme off of my tail. She had always been persistent, but lately everything I did or said, she questioned—for good reason. I needed to talk to Masen in order to figure out something that could deflect her away from me for the time being.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my inner musings as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your view of the ocean," I lied.

"I do enjoy that. This is definitely my favorite spot out of the whole building."

I smiled at him. I didn't know how Edward would react to the truth, but I certainly hoped that we could overcome it. When my decision to avenge my father's death was made, I never in a million years thought I would become emotionally involved with Edward, but over time I came to fall in love with him. I didn't only have him to think about; I also had our five year-old daughter— a complication that I never expected and definitely would never regret.

There was a sharp knock on the door interrupting Edward and me from our nice lunch. Edward quickly straightened up and walked over to the big wooden doors.

"Mr. Nomad! It's so nice to see you," he greeted.

I started putting away the containers of food while Edward and Mr. Nomad got lost in conversation. Every so often I would feel a heavy stare me, making me quite uncomfortable. James Nomad had that effect on people. He was known for being quite a corrupt businessman. Edward always wanted to see the good in people, and for some reason he found something that I couldn't quite see in Mr. Nomad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Marie, you remember Mr. Nomad," Edward said.

I smiled pleasantly at him as I nodded my head. "How could I forget such a beautiful young woman," James said as he kissed my hand.

I quickly pulled it away from him, before turning away and giving Edward a quick kiss goodbye. "Well, I must be off. I'll see you later," I said to Edward before leaving the two men to their business.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"You want to tell me why your brother was meeting James Nomad this afternoon?" I asked Masen as I walked into the house.

"Uncle Masen!" Charlie ran into her uncle's arms with excitement, her bronze ringlets bouncing.

"How's my little munchkin? I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"You saw me yesterday, Uncle Masen." She giggled.

"Well, it feels like forever," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Are you and your lady friend coming to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"You mean Jessica?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Of course she will be joining us. Why?"

"I don't really like her."

"Charlie, that's not very nice to say." I reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry Momma," she apologized. Her big brown eyes pleaded with me not are angry with her.

"You need to apologize to your uncle. You really hurt his feelings," I explained.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Masen."

"It's all right. Don't ever forget that you're my number one girl!" He kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"Okay, I promise to like Jessica if you promise that I will always be your number one girl." She pouted.

"I promise, squirt," he said as he set her down.

She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. I looked back at Masen, "First off, next time you invite yourself over to dinner, it would be nice to notify me in advance." I gave him a pointed look.

He laughed it off and sent a quick text to Jessica before helping himself to a cold beer. Sometimes he was more of a nuisance than a friend.

"So, you want to tell me why your brother was meeting with James?" I asked for the second time.

He shook his head after taking another big drink. "How should I know? My brother never talks about business with me. Especially knowing the history between me and my father, we don't really engage in it together. He rarely ever talks about it with anyone except for my father."

"For such a smart man, he can be really blindsided by corrupt people."

He laughed it off and went to go find my daughter.

Sometimes I felt like I was talking to a brick wall when he was around. I quickly started looking in the fridge for something that I could make for dinner.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity

Throughout dinner conversation flowed freely until Carlisle showed up and insisted on talking to Edward about an account. Edward quickly apologized before excusing himself. Masen gave me a look that said he would be listening on the conversation, before he left to use the "restroom."

I sent Charlie up to take her shower while Jessica offered to help clean the table and dishes. "Marie, you have to tell me how you make the risotto. Mase loves it so much, but I can barely make an egg without scorching it."

"Why don't you come over one day and I can teach you how to make it? I was talking to him earlier about you coming over for a cooking lesson." I laughed.

"That would be awesome! I wish I'd had someone to show me how to cook growing up! I guess at the time I thought it was so cool to eat out at fancy restaurants every night." She rolled her eyes.

Jessica grew up in a very wealthy lifestyle. She was raised by two nannies, which wasn't uncommon throughout Manhattan's wealthiest. She grew up with people serving her every need, without ever having to lift a finger. What I loved the most about her was that she didn't let the wealth she had get to her head. She didn't wear fancy clothes, nor did she have maids. Masen and she lived in a comfortable home in a nice area, without help from outside forces. Instead of living off of her trust fund, she set up a separate account for her future children's college funds.

"Well, everyone has a different perception when they are young. We are often extremely naïve to the real world." I laughed with her.

We continued to clean up in the kitchen until Masen came storming into the room. His face was unreadable, but I could tell something fishy was going on.

"Hey babe, you ready to get home?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was going to help Marie…"

"It's alright, Jess, you've helped enough." I smiled kindly at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and started to walk them out.

Five seconds later my phone buzzed in my back pocket and I quickly looked at it.

_**Normal place in an hour ~MC**_

_**Fine~ IS**_

I quickly erased the messages before placing my phone back in my pocket and going upstairs to get Charlie ready for bed.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I can't keep meeting you at night like this. Edward's getting suspicious," I said to Masen.

Edward knew I liked to run before bed time, but lately he had been asking to join me. I always pointed out that we couldn't leave our five year-old daughter alone. While he accepted the answer, I knew he didn't quite believe my explanation.

"My father came to let Edward know that someone has been embezzling some money from the company and he is pinning it on Victoria."

"What?"

"She's dating James, and as we all know, he isn't very well liked in our community. Not to mention she is one of the remaining puzzle pieces that leads to your father's murder."

"I've looked through those documents and security footage thousands of times, and practically have them memorized. I've never seen Victoria's name anywhere."

He shook his head, "No, but you have seen the name Siobhan before."

"Yes, but how is she connected to this?"

He pulled up two pictures on his phone. "Victoria's real name is Siobhan. She worked at the underground escort company that got busted a couple years ago. My father had invested quite a bit of money in her."

"She's one of them, isn't she?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes, she thought by helping frame your father for my father's crime, my father would love her instead of just using her to get his rocks off." He rolled his eyes toward the end.

"She's the one that told your mother. And when your mother found out, she told Carlisle what she knew."

"So my father did what he does whenever someone tries to interfere with his plans. He goes for the most unlikely person and ruins them. He tries to find the weakest link and uses his power to destroy them. It diverts the people's attention away from what he is really doing."

"So why did he give Victoria a job at Cullen Inc.?"

"He gave her a job so she would keep her mouth such during the investigation of the underground escort service, while also promising her that he would leave my mother in the near future."

"But that never happened," I interrupted.

"No, so now she's trying to use James in order to frame my father, but she doesn't realize my father is already framing her."

"What's his plan?" I asked.

"Drug overdose," he answered.

"Does Edward know?" I asked, holding my breath.

"No, my father only told him that Victoria was embezzling. I followed my father down to the restroom and listened to him make the call."

"I've got to get home. Let me know if you hear anything else."

"I always do," he said before we split.

I headed home, already forming a plan of my own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**Also, every other chapter will be a Flashback chapter in order to see what happened in the past. I will also post what a new character looks like in my Facebook group. **

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Facebook: Becky Rossi**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
**

** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

**2004 (age 19)**

"Bella, I don't see why you don't try to do things with your friends! You're young and should enjoy the dating world like your sister." My mother had been going on and on about me not being social enough.

My mother didn't see that, compared to my sisters, I was more of a bookworm. My twin, Rose, the elegant one, whereas I was seen as the ugly duckling. People didn't believe that we were twins. I was sick of getting compared to her.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" she asked as she finished making the salad.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Lose the attitude with me. I am just—"

"Trying to help me. I know," I finished for her. I took another sip of my water trying to ignore my mother's rants.

You would think after a year of being away at Yale University, she would have missed me, but instead she was trying to tell me what I needed to do. This was one of the reasons my mother and I weren't exactly close to one another.

The rich lifestyle in the Hamptons had really gotten to my mother. All she cared about was status and money.

"There's my little girl!" my dad exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Dad!" I smiled. My agitation with my mother was quickly dissipating.

He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tightly. I could smell the faint scent of scotch and cinnamon.

"What time did you get here?" he asked me as he pulled away.

"Around three this afternoon. Mom said she sent you a text," I said, a bit confused.

"Oh, I must've forgotten." She waved her hand away, quickly dismissing the subject.

"Charlie, you won't believe our daughter. Rose is going out tonight with her old high school friends, and Bella wants to stay home. Bella needs to be more social. I think there's something wrong with her," my mother explained.

My father was quick to roll his eyes. "Renee, there is nothing wrong with Bella. If she would rather hang out here instead of hanging out with other people, that is fine," my father said in an exasperated tone.

"Charlie, she needs to be more social!" My mother's blue eyes glared at my father's.

"Renee, it's been a long day at work. I just wanted to come home and relax with the kids, and hear all about Bella's first year. She's the only child who has gone away to college," my father tried to explain.

"Well, maybe she should've stayed home for college instead," she mumbled to herself as she quickly walked away from my father.

My father turned his attention back to me with a grin. "She means well, kid, so just ignore her for now. Your mother thinks she knows what's best for ya! Let her believe." He got himself a drink before joining me at the table.

"Now, I want to hear everything about your first year!" he said with excitement. This was one of the reasons why I loved my father so much.

My father and I talked well into the early morning hours about my classes, my friends that I had met, and the books we bonded over. No detail was too insignificant for him to hear.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I stood in the kitchen taking a sip from a steaming cup of coffee as my twin sister lunged forward in pain.

"So, how was last night?" I giggled.

She held her hand up, clenching her eyes tightly, as she leaned for the coffee. "Too…loud…"

"Must've been a good night," I said with a smirk.

"Coffee," she demanded.

She slowly poured herself a cup and took a big drink. "My head feels like it's on fire," she groaned in pain.

"I don't know how you party like that every night," I observed.

"I don't party every night. Only a couple times a week, to let some steam off. You know how Mom can be at times. While you were away at school for most of the year, I was stuck at home with her constantly drilling me on my social life," she explained.

"Rose, you could've gone away to college. It's not like staying at home was your only option."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Bella, you were the one who got good grades. I partied my way through high school and got average grades. What college would really want someone like me?"

I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Rose, you know any college would be lucky to have you."

"That's not what Mom said…" she interrupted. "Mom told me I didn't have the brains, so I needed to get a higher education at the community college while trying to find a man with money to take care of me. But what if that's not really what I want in life?" she asked me.

"You need to do what you feel is best. Don't let her manipulate you into thinking what's best for you," I told her.

"Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree as you." She sighed.

"Holy...Bella's here!" Alec came running into the kitchen toward me.

"Hey, little brother." I greeted him with a big hug.

He was only ten, but he was already taller than me. "I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow?"

"Nope, I got here last night. Dad was hogging me all night." I laughed.

"He always does." He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"So, how've you been, Mr. Big Shot?" I asked, ruffling his shaggy hair.

"What can I say? The ladies dig me!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"How many girlfriends do you have?" I asked. He had quite the lady fan base at school.

"Four." He smirked as he grabbed himself an apple from the fruit bowl on the center of the counter.

"Four!" I exclaimed. Last time I saw him he had one girlfriend. "What happened to Amelia? I thought she was such a sweet little girl," I said in a dramatic tone.

"She played me." He pouted. "She had three boyfriends on the side!" He threw his hands up in the air and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Coming from the boy who has four girlfriends." I giggled.

He stuck his tongue out at me before disappearing from the kitchen.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicty~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I was really enjoying my summer break, except for when my mom decided to have another talk with me. She wouldn't let up about my social life. My father had been leaving the office earlier to spend time with my siblings and me. If it weren't for my siblings and my father, I probably wouldn't have come home for the summer. There was only so much I could take from my mom.

Tonight was my mother's afternoon teas with the ladies. Esme Cullen, my mom's best friend, was hosting it at her house. The Cullens' and my parents were the town's most perfect couples, and had been friends forever.

I had the house to myself tonight for a change. My oldest sister Vanessa was at her boyfriend's house, Rose was at a club with friends, and Alec was at a birthday party. My father was home, but he was upstairs working. He said something about an account not looking right and needing to get to the bottom of it.

As I relaxed on the couch in my pajamas watching movie after movie, I contemplated my life at the moment. Here I was—a nineteen year-old single woman, home in her pajamas, watching movies. Maybe my mother was right. I needed to get out and be more social, but I had a hard time connecting with people that Mom approved of. Most women my age in this town were big time partiers, looking for a man that can keep up with their lifestyle. I had no desire to be like that.

Around nine o'clock the doorbell rang. Knowing that my father probably was too involved with his work, I got up to answer the door. My feet padded loudly against the tiled floor. I looked through the peephole, and saw Carlisle's bright blond hair.

For a fifty year-old, he still looked like he was in his early forties. There was minimal gray coloring on the sides of his head, and little hints of wrinkles around his eyes. He was quite dashing for an older man.

"Hi, Carlisle," I greeted.

"Oh, if it isn't the little Swan. How have you been, my dear?" he asked me as he embraced me in a big hug. He smelled of whiskey and cheap feminine perfume—that wasn't right.

"I've been great! I just recently finished my first year at Yale." I smiled.

"I've heard. You're father told me all about it the other day. I always knew you would go off and do great things. Did your father tell you Edward got back home a couple days ago, too? He finished his first year at Harvard. He did exceptionally well this year." He smiled proudly.

"Well, I must congratulate him soon. How are Kate and Masen?" I asked curiously.

"Where should I start?" he laughed. "Kate started working at the company. I think she's just waiting for Garrett to propose to her so she can stop working. He started working at his father's private practice."

"Oh, he went into pediatrics?" I asked. The last I had heard about Garrett, he was planning to become a surgeon.

"Yeah, his father convinced him to stay in the family business." He smiled proudly.

"What about Masen?" I knew he never really got along with the older twin compared to his youngest son, Edward.

"That boy has been getting into a lot of trouble. He came home the other night with a big tattoo up his arm." He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"So, he's not going to school?" I inquired.

"Nope, he told me, and I quote, _life experiences are the cheapest and best way to educate yourself_." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, college isn't for everyone," I said, hoping to get him to see a bigger picture.

"No it isn't, but every Cullen man has gone to Harvard Business School, and he clearly broke the tradition." He shook his head.

Carlisle Cullen was a mystery to me. He could be a charming and charitable man, yet he was extremely judgmental toward others.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I must go and see your father now. I've some very important things to discuss with him." The spark in his eyes made him look extremely suspicious. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. Our parents always openly discussed things around us, regardless of the subject. Why was he being so cagy now?

His steps quickened as he went up the stairs and toward my father's study. I stealthily walked up the stairs toward my father's study, trying to hear.

"Charlie, I'm telling you this is the perfect solution to my marriage!" Carlisle said in an excited tone.

"I think you are forgetting the fact that you are married and that is considered adultery. Are you really willing to risk everything for some girl that puts out?" my father asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yes! Esme has been such a frigid bitch lately and it's gotten worse. I work all the fucking time while she sits at home and plans tea parties and other events. I don't get to enjoy my money because of what she does. Siobhan is a wonderful young woman who I can enjoy for the night and not have to worry about talking and other shit that Esme wants."

"Carlisle, are you even listening to yourself? This Siobhan woman is some young girl looking for someone to take care of her. She's using you for the money—"

"At least I'm benefiting from it," Carlisle interrupted.

"For what— five minutes?" my father scoffed.

"A whole night!"

"I don't give a damn about that shit, Carlisle. You made a vow to be with your wife and only her. I don't know what's going on between you two, but this is not the answer. Hiring an escort for a quick romp in the sheets is extremely ludicrous. Are you even thinking about what will happen when this gets out?"

"No one will ever find out!" Carlisle insisted.

"Of course people will find out— you are crazy if you truly believe they won't!"

"I really don't want to get in with it with you. All I came by to tell you was that if you and Renee were having problems here is the number to call…"

"I don't need nor want it! I don't give a damn how rough things get between Renee and me. Having an affair is never the answer," my father proclaimed.

"If you insist! The offer will always be there," Carlisle said. "Well, if Esme is wondering where I was tonight, please let her know that I was with you the whole time, having a guy's night out."

I could hear a chair moving, and I quickly scrambled away from the door and toward the guest bathroom down the hall. Pretending to use the restroom, I flashed my hand along the censor near the spout and washed my hands in the black marble sink, before heading out.

I immediately bumped into a hard muscular body and could hear the faint chuckle coming from Carlisle.

"You alright there, little Swan?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, still trying to grasp the conversation he had with my father. This man who I considered to be an uncle of mine, a man I had put on a pedestal so high, believing he could do no wrong, was having an affair with a younger woman.

He looked back toward my father's closed study and back to me, giving me a suspicious look, but I gave nothing away. He turned toward the stairs with a pleasant look before leaving me with my own thoughts.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

Over the past couple of days, things had been a little weird at my household. My father wasn't his normal, upbeat self, making the tension in the house suffocating. I think he was still trying to process that one of his best friends was having an affair, and he didn't know what to do.

While my father was a bit moody nowadays, my mother was following me around with big ass wedding dresses, asking me about my size. She thought by bribing me with them, it would push me to find myself a man to settle down with. She didn't get the concept that I wanted to get my education before I even thought of settling down.

After being home for five days, I was ready to get back to Yale. My siblings were barely around the house, and I was stuck between both of my parents' sour moods.

When my mother realized we were out of milk this morning, I was quick to offer to pick some up in order to have a valid excuse to get out of the house. Anything was better than sitting at home with her constantly in my face.

I walked into the local market, smiling at the friendly faces as I maneuvered toward the back to the dairy products.

As I went to reach for a jug of milk, my hand brushed against a familiar pale one.

"I'm sorry. Ladies first," the velvety voice said in a polite tone.

"Always a gentleman, aren't you Edward?" I smiled at him.

"My parents taught me well." He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his crooked smile widened.

I had always thought Edward was handsome and charming like his father, but the difference was Edward was actually nice to people. Throughout high school Edward was a major jock, but instead of getting into the hype of the rich kid lifestyle, he didn't flaunt his money or his status. Edward was friendly to everyone and hung out with many different cliques.

"They certainly did," I agreed with him.

"My father told me you got back this week. How's Yale going for you?"

"Great. I really enjoyed being on my own for once," I replied.

"Yeah, it's certainly different without family around," he agreed.

"Congratulations on finishing your first year!" I said.

"Thanks…"

"Yo, Ed! You coming, man?" An unfamiliar tall blond man called toward him. He looked extremely agitated from where he was standing.

"Sorry about him," Edward apologized.

I smiled, letting him know there were no hard feelings. He motioned with his hand for me to grab a jug of milk first.

"We'll have to catch up some time, Bella. It was nice seeing you again," he said.

"Sure, that sounds great! Have fun, Edward." I nodded my head toward the man that was waiting.

Edward gave me one last smile before walking toward the man.

"Jeeze, Jeffery you couldn't wait five minutes?" Edward said in an exasperated tone.

"I was trying to save you from that fat needy chick over there," his friend Jeffery said, nodding his head toward me.

I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about myself. I wasn't fat, but around here, if you weren't a size zero, you were fat. I had often been called an ugly duckling and fat, since I didn't really care about wearing make-up or starving myself.

"Hey, man, that's not cool. Bella's a really nice woman and I've known her since we were kids. And don't call her fat, I think she's perfect," Edward whispered in a soft voice.

"Holy shit! I need to call 911, because someone's balls have gone missing!"

"Shut up!" Edward was clearly agitated at his friend, and I couldn't help but smile.

After they rang up his order, they rang up mine. Before Edward left, he turned toward me with a smile.

"See you soon, Bella Swan," he said before disappearing out of the shop.

"See you soon, Edward Cullen," I whispered to myself with a smile as I checked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**A picture of Victoria is posted in my Facebook group  
**

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic**

**Facebook: Becky Rossi**

**See you in two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
**

** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

2013 (age 27)

I ran my fingers lightly through my short, curly brown hair, making it look fuller. Tonight was Esme's Autism Charity Ball. Edward had gotten off of work earlier and was helping keep Carlie entertained while I finished getting ready.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, feeling pretty pleased with my appearance. I was wearing a full-length, sequined, champagne-colored dress and black pumps. My make-up was elegant and soft and my hair was flowing.

"Hey, you almost…" Edward's voice cut off as soon as he took in my appearance. "Wow, you look amazing," he complimented.

I turned away from the big mirror in our bathroom and looked toward him. "Thank you," I said.

He looked very handsome in his black fitted suit and skinny black tie. "You don't look too bad yourself there, Mister." I smirked.

He pulled my body close to his and pressed his lips softly to mine. His green eyes sparkled as his hands roamed down my body.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked more to himself as he kissed me again.

"I believe I'm the lucky one," I replied.

In this fantasy bubble I had built for us, I really was lucky to have such an amazing guy like Edward. However, in reality, I didn't know what would happen in the future. Edward may hate me for the things that would happen, but within time, I hoped I could salvage our relationship when the truth came out.

"Ay, what the fuck's taking so long?" Masen's voice rang out.

Edward groaned, pressing his forehead to mine. "I didn't think you were actually going to show up," he said, turning toward Masen.

Masen was dressed in nice jeans and a button up shirt, with sneakers on. "You do know this is a formal attire event?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do, but I don't exactly like to follow the rules when it comes to my parents. They should appreciate that I am coming to this serious event that they pretend to be so invested in."

"Mase, man you know that's not true. Ma and Dad always taught us to put our wealth toward good causes to help people in need." Edward defended his parents as usual.

"You can choose to continue to believe that, but deep down you know they only do it for appearances."

I could already see them getting in an argument again, and quickly decided to end the conversation before it got more heated. Masen and Edward would never agree about their parents' intentions.

"We better get going," I said.

Edward and Masen nodded, agreeing with me, before we left the master bedroom and headed downstairs toward Carlie and Jessica.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

As soon as we arrived at the Cullens', Edward was whisked off by Esme. She wanted him to meet some of her new friends' daughters. As if she had completely forgotten that he was married and had a five year-old.

I watched as Edward talked nicely to them, but pointed toward Carlie and me numerous times while talking to the women. Sometimes I felt bad for Edward; he was one of those people that were so genuine, nice, and trusting.

"Marie, you're looking lovely tonight," Carlisle said. He gave me a wink and licked his bottom lip as his eyes roamed up my body.

I had back a grimace and smiled at him. If only he realized that I was his goddaughter.

"You and Esme have done an exceptional job tonight," I complimented.

"Oh, I can't take any credit. Esme has impeccable taste," he said.

"She certainly does," I agreed. I watched her interacting with many of the guests; every so often she would turn back and stare at me peculiarly.

After a couple hours of talking to many people, Edward finally escaped his mother's clutches. He seemed a little agitated by his mother's dismissal of me. He tried to talk to her about it, but she ignored him like always.

Edward was currently twirling Carlie around in little circles around the dance floor. She was so happy and carefree like her father. Her green eyes filled with happiness.

"Plan's still set in motion," Masen said from behind me.

"Good, has she arrived yet?" I asked

"A few minutes ago," he replied.

"Keep a look out on her," I demanded before joining my husband.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

Edward and I were seated with the rest of the Cullens as we ate dinner. Carlie was sitting at the children's table.

Conversation flowed freely between Carlisle and Edward; they were talking about business as always. Jessica was trying to get Masen and Esme to talk, but she was clearly struggling as Esme continued to eat her meal and ignore the two of them. She was more focused on me, staring intently at my every move.

"It's too bad your parents weren't in town, Marie," she finally spoke to me.

"Yes, well, my mother is constantly traveling," I said, which technically wasn't a lie. The last I heard about my family was that my mother was constantly on the move, never staying in one location.

"I find it extremely fascinating that after all this time, I have yet to meet them."

"Well, we were never that close to each other," I said.

"I can clearly see that." She took a delicate bite of her chicken.

"What is it with you and grilling Marie about her parents all the time?" Edward asked his mother.

"It's nothing. I just find it a bit odd that after so many years, we've yet to meet her parents. Aren't they interested in their daughter's whereabouts or grandchild?" she replied.

"Get off your fucking pedestal," Masen snapped as he threw his napkin down on the table. "You always comment about her relationship with her parents. Why don't you look in the fucking mirror and see how hypocritical you are." He stood up and strode outside with Jessica quick on his heels.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to support Autism Awareness. As we all know this has been a growing issue in our society, and we would like to help provide the children and adults with everything they need. I hope you will be joining my family and me with this charity."

It didn't matter the way Esme worded things, she always spoke in a condescending tone. To most people here tonight, they embraced her every word, but to people like me, that knew the depths of evil in her, didn't believe what she said for one second.

"I have a short clip for all of you to watch that my amazing husband made for us." She smiled gracefully before walking down the stairs of the podium and looking up at the stage.

The lights dimmed as the video popped up. Masen glanced my way and then toward Siobhan before looking back at the screen.

Children were playing in a park, before a voice came on. "Children around the world are being diagnosed with Autism more and more." The woman in the video speaking was walking around a school.

"Researchers have continued to find ways to help these children as they age." Her tone was solemn.

I looked back at Masen, knowing that any second Siobhan would be in for a serious surprise unbeknownst to her, the video had been changed. I had nothing to do with it. She did it all herself.

The video changed from the woman speaking to Siobhan. Carlisle had a secret camera hidden on his desk. She strutted into his office in her red lingerie, after hours.

"Carlisle, why won't you leave your wife? I've waited for you long enough. You promised me." She spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Victoria, stop, please," he pleaded for different reasons.

I looked toward Siobhan to see a look of anger as she stared Carlisle down.

"I will not stop. All those years I dedicated my everything to you and for what?" she asked.

"Victoria, on day one I established exactly what was going on between us, and you agreed. You were great when I needed a release."

"So, that's it. You didn't love me like you said you did. You're such an asshole, Carlisle Cullen!" she screamed charging at him.

As the altercation between Carlisle and Siobhan went on, Esme was quickly telling the people to shut off the tape.

"Of course not. Why would I leave my perfect family for the escort—"

The video quickly cut off and police came running in looking for Siobhan. She was finally going to get the revenge that she deserved.

"Siobhan O'Malley, you are under arrest for identity theft and committing illegal sexual acts in the state of New York."

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking appalled.

The officer ignored her and quickly handcuffed her.

She spotted Carlisle as the officer escorted her out. "You son of a bitch! You told me you got rid of everything."

She continued her rant as she was moved out of the house. Masen looked at me with the gleam in his eyes.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"Look at what you've done, Carlisle!" Esme yelled at him.

"Esm—"he tried to coax her into his arms but she was quick to slap him in the face.

After Siobhan's arrest, the rest of the guests quickly left. Esme was quick pounce on Carlisle. On the other hand, Edward had yet to voice his opinion on this matter.

"Don't act all innocent in this!" he yelled back.

"Edward, I'm going to get Carlie. I don't think she should be around this right now," I said.

He nodded his head but continued to brood in silence.

Once we arrived home, Masen grabbed two bottles of beer and went off with his brother. Jessica continued to question everything about the night, while I got Carlie ready for bed.

I knew Edward was having trouble grasping that his father had had an affair with another woman, but he would have to come to terms with it eventually. His parents couldn't hide from the truth forever, and neither could I.

After everyone left, I locked up and changed into my pajamas. Edward was already in bed with a glass of scotch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I scooted in next to him.

He let out a humorless chuckle. "How am I feeling? Really?" He quirked an eyebrow toward me.

"That's usually the proper question after someone receives shocking news?" I replied.

He took another sip of his drink and shook his head. "Well, I don't really know how I am feeling. There are so many emotions going through me at the moment."

It was silent for a few seconds, before he went in total rant mode. "This is un-fucking believable. I mean my father having an affair with a prostitute? Did Vic-Siobhan even think about how much this would hurt my parents? She embarrassed them in front of everyone we know. And my poor mother, having to endure this. My father is innocent. He talked to me and said it was a big misunderstanding."

That stopped me dead in the tracks. What did he mean his father said it was a big misunderstanding? The video was pretty clear about the relationship Carlisle had with Siobhan.

"Edward the video was pretty clear that your father had relations with Siobhan," I disagreed.

He shook his head, "No, it wasn't. My father told me that Siobhan is a bit disillusioned and believes anything that she wants. My father never cheated on my mother. He loves her too much to even think about it," he claimed.

He truly had no idea that his father was a master manipulator and could make anyone believe anything. Carlisle had twisted this whole situation and still came out as the innocent one. I wish Edward could see past the facade his parents portray.

"Edward your parents barely tolerate each other when we see them, unless they are at a big event. I think there is a lot more to it than you know," I insinuated.

Disbelief masked his face. "I can't believe you are choosing this woman who ruined my parents' lives over my family."

"She didn't ruin your parents' lives."

"Yes, she did," he interrupted.

I grabbed his glass of scotch and set it down on the nightstand. Straddling his lap, I pulled his face into my hands and made him look me in the eyes.

"Edward, I am not saying that she is innocent. All I was trying to get across was the possibility that both parties were guilty. Your father is a very powerful man and he often uses that power to get things taken care of."

He gave me a look of confusion, but instead of getting further into the conversation, he quickly let it go.

After a few moments of silence, I asked him a question I had always wanted the answer for. "Why was your mother introducing you to single women when she knows you're married?"

"Marie, not this again," he groaned.

"Edward, she has absolutely no respect for me."

"She does, too. Her issue is that she doesn't understand that your parents aren't involved in your life. She's especially suspicious, because they have never seen their granddaughter."

"That's funny coming from her. She barely even acknowledges Carlie—"

"Let's not get into this right now. Tell me about your parents." He changed it back to the subject.

"Well, I haven't been in contact with my mother in years. To quote her she 'gave up on me,' because I wasn't outgoing enough." I told him the truth.

"What about your father?" he asked giving me a curious look.

"It's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow," I ignored his question while attempting to get off his lap.

"No, no, this is the first time you've ever really mentioned anything about your parents. All these years you told me that they weren't around after you graduated college. That they are constantly traveling. You've mentioned your mother, but whenever I ask about your father you bottle up." He ran his fingers along my cheeks.

"Edward." I paused clenching my eyes shut. "I don't talk about my father because he isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean 'here'?" he asked.

I contemplated about what I was going to tell him; maybe if I told him some of the truth, he would be more forgiving in the future.

I looked down in my lap giving him another piece to the puzzle. "There is a reason why you won't ever meet my father. He was murdered in cold blood when I was twenty-one years-old."

"Marie, I'm so—"

"Please, don't apologize. You didn't have anything to do with it. I don't like talking about him that much. It makes me angry and upset when I think about what happened. He was there for me whenever I needed him." I choked on a sob and tears started to fall freely down my face.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," he said.

I nodded my head in thanks as he pulled me into his chest and comforted me.

"Come here," he demanded.

I got underneath the comforter and cuddled up to his body.

"Maybe we should move away," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Where?" I asked with a sniffle.

"Some place where no one can bother us. We will live in our little bubble and protect our daughter and son from the dangers in this world."

"Son?"

His green eyes stared deeply into mine. "Yep, our next child is going to be a boy."

"And you know this how?" I asked, going along with him.

"Because, I can feel it in here," he chuckled placing my hand on his forehead.

"I didn't realize you were thinking about having another child at the moment," I said.

"Maybe, not yet. But I want more children with you, Marie." He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"How many more?" I pondered.

"Four or five. I want to have a big family."

"Isn't that something I should know, since I'll be carrying the babies?"

"I just told you." He continued to kiss me.

"I know, but we have to prepare for babies."

"Well, we don't have to prepare financially. We have raised a wonderful five year-old so far. And you know how much she would love to have a younger sister or brother. What's holding you back?" he asked.

"Nothing is." I stared deeply into his eyes.

However the truth was that there was something major holding me back. Carlie was a definite surprise. I would never regret her, but she was never a part of the plan for revenge. Although my actions will affect her greatly when she finds out the truth someday. I didn't want to have another child without Edward knowing the truth. I had made a promise to myself to never put another child in this situation again.

"Why don't we start practicing," he coaxed me.

He lifted up my right leg, hitching it over his back. He slowly started rubbing himself against me as he placed chaste kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"This night is full of surprises," I told him.

"It certainly is," he mumbled as he sucked my lower lip in between his.

"A little less talking and a little more action," I jumbled out.

"Aren't you a little demanding tonight." He laughed.

I smirked at him as I cocked my eyebrow up. "I've missed you," I claimed.

"I've missed you, too."

As he moved to take off his shirt, there was a soft rap on the door.

"Momma, Daddy, why's your door locked?" Carlie asked, knocking on the door harder. "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No," Edward groaned in pain.

I scampered off his lap and went to unlock the door. Carlie quickly ran past me and jumped on the bed, getting in next to her father and staring at him curiously.

"Momma, why does Daddy look like he's in pain?"

"You sure about five little ones?" I directed my question toward Edward.

"Suddenly one seems just fine," he answered with a smirk.

I joined them in the bed, thanking the universe for my perfect family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**A picture of Victoria is posted in my Facebook group  
**

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

******I am leaving tomorrow morning for my family reunion. The next chapter teaser is up on my facebook page, and I will be sending out additional teasers today for the reviewers.**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic**

**Facebook: Becky Rossi**

**See you in two weeks!**


End file.
